GameTown
by Cheesemouth
Summary: (ITS BACK!) Game Town may seem like its normal...but its not. Join John,Villager,Bowser Jr and Button Mash on the hardest level of the game...school. I am sorry if there's slow up dates...school...If you have any ideas please say
1. Morning!

(Hello welcome to my 1st story ENJOY!)

Chapter1:The main guys mornings.

It was 6am. Many of the residents of Gametown were asleep, except for Button Mash. Button was a brown 8 year old filly, who was a blank flank, wore a propeller hat, with light brown hair and carries a saddle bag with a game-pad symbol attached. The young pony looked in his bedroom mirror, and shouted downstairs "MUM! IM READY FOR SCHOOL!" as he combed his hair and placed his hat on top. "Okay dear," his Mum said walking upstairs carrying clean sheets and covers. "Your cereal is ready". Button walked down stairs ate his cereal and after brushing his teeth, played some videogames.

It was now 6:30am. A young boy, originally from a small countryside village, the son of the mayor. He was a shy boy, so shy that he never said his name…or anything…..at all. Because of this he was referred to as Villager. He wore his red sport shirt, with a white 1 on, over his mouth to muffle his voice and cover some of his face. His dad was the mayor so he was doing some boring things in the town hall, his mum ran away with his old teacher and his younger 5 brothers and 6 sisters were looked after by the maid. He was ready, ate his cereal and played videogames while his siblings watched TV.

It was 7am when Bowser Jr woke up. His older brother (who's also the oldest of the koopalings) Ludwig was already awake and finishing his school project. "Hey Ludwig" Jr. said "Papa getting Mama back from Mario again?" "Yeah little bro, he said he'd be finished by the time you get home." Ludwig said "So, you exited for school?" Jr shrugged and started eating his cereal. After eating his favourite cereal, Cocopops, he played online on Smash Bros. "NOOOOOOOOOO! DAMN DAMN DAMNITY DAMN DAMN!" Jr. screeched after getting defeated by the same player 5 times…in a row. "What would Dad do, if he heard that?" Ludwig asked sticking some more things on his project. Jr sighed and turned off his 3DS, got ready for school and putt on his bandit mask thing with monster teeth on.

Its 7:30am, the time the school bus comes around to pick up the students, and an 11 year old Mii named John was woken by the sound of his smosh alarm clock, that plays a different smosh song every day, and jumped out of bed, already dressed for school, landed his feet in blue and yellow futuristic trainers and slid down the automatically assembling slide, with a derpy face and landed in the kitchen. He found his cookie crisp cereal, his back-pack fully packed and a note saying 'Dear John, I have made an awesome discovery in the future of science, so I'm in the lab right now. BTW I fixed the Epic cap Mark3. It now can tell what you want and change style or play music or just give you Pepsi max. Poppy. Your smart cat.' So the 11 year old with square shaped, blue shaded, shades. Ran out with his stuff, after finishing his cereal, and saw the bus was already driving away. "Lawls I'm stuck here now. YAY NO SCHOOL! Oh wait Poppy will be mad if I don't go…" suddenly a grappling hook emerged from the top of the hat and shot on to bus. The shot was perfect but John got his face hit on the cold metal every time the bus stopped. "Ow….Ow…Ow…"

(So was it good? Please review but don't be harsh. This is the 1st chapter of my 1st story. Follow me on Miiverse! Id: cheesemouth. C U Next chapter!)


	2. The Bus and the Jerk

Chapter2: Bus Buddies

(Hey thanks for reading! I would like to say thanks for the support. Please enjoy!)

Once all the students of Arcade Academy were on the bus, everyone was talking and eating and being jerks. Button Mash was walking through the limited walk zone trying to find a seat when "AHHHHH!" he got tripped up. "Hey!" Button shouted at the jerk, "Why did you trip me!" "Because I can" a big jerk bird…thing…called Gilda said with an evil glare. Button stood there shaking in pure fear…."Beat It" Gilda demanded and straight after that Button burst in to tears and ran to the back of the bus were there were a bunch of empty seats. Villager got on the bus and walked straight to the back where he saw an empty seat, but as he walked to the back a wing stopped right in front of him. "Well if it isn't Mayor Bell's oldest mistake" Gilda spat in his face. Villager's eyes darted the other way. "Where's ya mum...she run off with ya math teacher?" she asked jokingly. Bowser Jr. walked in and saw the seat in the back and headed there. Gilda saw Jr…and became scared…Villager used this to escape to the back, Jr seemed scary because of his family. John ran in the bus when it stopped at some point and sat at the back. So Button, Villager, Jr and John were all sitting at the back…they all realised that they all were playing the same game…so they played together and talked about games…games…and (u guessed it) poop. "You guys want to come round my house, we can play games!" Button asked, "and draw," Jr added. "And eat dinner" Villager added quietly "And of course we have to watch POOOOODIEPIE!" John added in his awesome pewds voice.

(So was it good, thx for reading and sorry if there's slow updates, school starts tomorrow.)


	3. Arcade Academy

Chapter3 School isn't cool

(I would like to take this moment to apologise for the delay…school….the hardest level of all, but not the last)

After playing a couple of rounds of Smash, the bus arrived at Arcade Academy and the 4 boys stepped of the Bus. "Wow. This place is flipping huge!" exclaimed Jr upon sight of the school. "I hope there's ice cream…Fudge Ice cream." John stated with a derpy smile. "I hope the-"Button wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into a white filly with light purple hair. "Oops sorry I wasn't looking were I was going"` Button apologised. "That's Okay! My names Sweetie Belle!" Sweetie answered. "Hey, ummmm, I'm Button mash" Button answered looking at the floor, blushing. "DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE, New pewdiepie vid" John screamed like he was trying to connect to Sweden so pewds could hear…which he achieved. Jr and Villager ran up to John and his android tablet, "Button come see this!" Jr called, laughing his shell off. The sounds of uncontrolled laughter came out muffled from Villager's mouth, covered by his shirt. The bell rang and they ran in, John grabbed Button on the way. "Come on dude, were gonna be late!" John said letting go of Button and running down a corridor. "John it's this way…" Button shouted Button down the corridor as John spun round and dashed the right way.

After they made it into homeroom they sat down all together as the teacher walked in. "Hello class, my name is Ms. Vanilla" a cream rabbit in a pink dress and a red blazer. "Since we don't know each over, let's start with a little introduction of our selves, anyone want to go 1st?" She said looking around for any replies. 3 hooves rose and the 3 fillies walked up to the front carrying a poster or something up to the front.

Again sorry for the delay… But hope you enjoyed Chapter4 is on the way!


	4. CMC

The 3 fillies walked up to the front of the class to introduce there selves. "Hi!" they all beamed sticking their poster up. "Were the Cutie Mark crusaders!" "I'm Apple Bloom" the pale yellow one with red hair said. "I'm Scootaloo" the purple haired orange one said. "And I'm Sweetie Belle" Sweetie Belle said, Button was sitting around the middle and was drooling. Villager signalled him that he was drooling, but Button never saw because he was too busy in a fantasy of Sweetie Belle. "Psssss dude shield your eyes, the glittery girlyness of there poster makes the eyes want to barf, like Marmite in your eyes." John whispered over to Button who had only just broke out of his fantasy to see Sweetie smiling at him.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! The bell just went, signalling the start of 1st period. English.

(Sorry for the shortness I wanted to get this out before Friday so yeah.)


	5. Britishness

(Hi guys! I decided to get this out before I get LOTS of Homework to do, so enjoy!)

The 4 boys were all walking to English, when "Hey guys, you want to join our club?" Sweetie Belle asked. "No, we already have a club. John answered sweating. Everyone looked confused. "Really? What is it called then?" Sweetie questioned raising an eyebrow. "Ehhhhh…Super awesome 8Bit dudes? Yep super awesome 8Bit dudes." John blurted out. The other 3 boys face palmed (Well, Button face hoofed).

After finding were they had to go, they made it to period 1. "I'm gonna ace this class." John said. "Yeah right." Jr said. "I'm serious, I'm English so this is probably not gonna have at least a slice of cake." John's hat then changed its SNES controller pattern to the English flag with a bowler hat and moustache (Had to :3). They walked in to find a seating plan on the board, they weren't next to each over… Jr was next to Gilda. John was next to Steve (Who's almost 25…) Button was next to Sweetie, and Villager was next to Toon Link.

"Well that was boring." John said walking out. "Button why are you smiling like you're in a fantasy about Sweetie Bel-" "MmMmMmMMmmm" Villager muffled. "Heh yeah he is." Jr. finished and they laughed.

(Sorry if this was short…again I'll try make a longer chapter when I can :3 Laterz meh fwendz.)


	6. A short chapter about lunch

(Hi. I might be running out of ideas so if you leave a review with some ideas it will help me a lot, plus credit!)

It was now Lunch. John stuffed his face in a sandwich, Jr ate a muffin, Villager was drawing a doge and Button was doing what he was doing earlier. (See Chapter5) "Dude, whatever you're thinking its gross…" Jr said almost like he could read his mind. "Yep, gross." John said still eating. "What? You think I like Sweetie?" Button asked "Yep" "Yep" "Mm" "Well I don't okay she's gro-" "Hi Button." Sweetie said. "Heeeeeeeeeey…" "I got your note, welcome to the cutie mark crusaders." She then walked off. The 3 boys looked at him with an annoyed face. Villager wrote "Not cool" in red crayon on a notepad and held it up.

After some BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORING lessons it was the end of school…and this chapter :3 (Again I need ideas :3 Bye)


	7. JUST DANCE!

(Hey guys. Just wanted to let you know that I might start a spinoff about John having to save a certain British accented swordsman…Oh and please leave some ideas for future chapters, Thanks!)

Button's P.O.V

Sweetie Belle…Sweetie Belle. There she is the others are on the PCs…"Hey guys I just need to go….TO THE TOILET!" don't think they even realised, that's okay. There she is, guess she's waiting for her friends, "Hey Sweetie Belle" "Hey Button, Hey have you heard about the dance in a couple of weeks?" Dance? Ummmm should I ask her? No. Mum said if there's a girl, only ask her when you get to know her. "No." "Well now you have!"

Sweetie's P.O.V

Hmmmm…What did Rarity say if a boy blushes at you? Oh yeah.

(There short chapter. Testing P.O.V so I think it went well. Later!)


	8. Brotherly love

(Sorry for the wait, I've been caught up in Homework, Zelda and Miiverse. But I may have a helper to help me soon. Oh its almost break so hopefully I'll post more :)

The 4 boys were walking home, quietly. When an airship came! They all stopped and looked at it, as a ladder flopped down. "JR!" a booming voice shouted down. "Well, my rides here" Jr said climbing the ladder. "Later guys" "Bye Jr." John and Button said while Villager muffled "MmMMm" while waving. They then walked off as Jr was climbing the ladder as the airship started its engine…and by engine I mean propellers.

"Hey Papa" Jr greeted walking to a chair and sitting down. "Hey Jr. Was school okay?" "Yes" "Did you get bullied?" "No" "Did you make any friends?" "3" "Okay". An awkward silence has appeared! Bowser used awkward question attack! "Did you meet any girls you want to kidnap?" Jr just walked outside the airship cabin.

After about 20 minutes, the airship lowered down at Ludwig's school. "Hey Dad" He said upon climbing on. "Hello son. Where are the others?" "Clubs" "Oka-" "Please don't do the awkward talk" "Okay"

Jr was in his room...watching Poods. Ludwig knocked before coming in. "Hey Lil bro" He said walking in. "Hi" Jr replied not taking an eye off Pewdie's latest vid. "So how did school go?" Ludwig asked. "Ok." "Did you learn music?" "No, that's tomorrow." "Did meet any girls?" Ludwig decided to get Jr annoyed. "NOOOO!" "Yeah. You did." "I DIDN'T!" "OKAY…OKAY! You…did :3" Ludwig then ran out to go to the bathroom. Jr saw that Ludwig's phone was still in his room. "Mwhahaa :D" He checked his massages, one was from a girl koopa his age! Ludwig walked in "HEY WHY ARE YOU ON MY PHONE!" "You have a girlfriend!" "Ehhhhh" Ludwig was blushing now…"Yep…But don't tell anyone." "Ok."

(THX FOR READING BROS AND ILL SEE YOU NEXT ONE BYIEEEE!)


End file.
